


Emma, wait.

by Jinxter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Hug, bts spoiler, phone ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First (accidental) hug ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma, wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/griddles83/status/728970234422382592?s=09) and Adam's script tease.

"Emma, wait."

It isn't the words, or her voice even, which stops Emma in her tracks, it's the clicking of heels as Regina runs to catch up with her. Regina, perfectly composed at (almost) all times, running (in public) to catch up with her. And it isn't that she wants to talk, but something inside her knows she can't storm away from the woman, not when she's obviously this upset about her departure. She'll tell her she needs space, she just needs to know Emma isn't leaving forever. She'll understand that she just can't be there right now. 

"Regina--" She spins on her heel mid stride and fingers brush her arm, pulled away as she turns, and there's a misstep and suddenly Regina is on her, falling into her. Emma reaches out, her hands reach for Regina's waist, one slides and ends up slightly higher and around her back, and Regina has one hand clutching Emma's bicep firmly, the other missed it's target and is under the red leather jacket, fist balled against the thick material and pinned between it and the blonde's back.

They both gasp, knees colliding painfully, feet shuffling and weight shifting as they try to right themselves, and then suddenly they and still. They are still and Regina's chin is on Emma's shoulder, and Emma's nose is buried in her hair, fingers pressing into Regina's ribs, and her eyes are closed.

And neither makes any move to let go, despite now all four feet being firmly planted, despite being in public view, despite the argument Emma just walked away from. They're still standing, holding each other, warmth radiating from where their bodies are pressed together. 

Regina unballs her fist slowly spreading her fingers across the knit sweater of Emma's back, and she closes her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest and she swears it is beating in time with Emma's, and she closes her eyes as Emma nuzzles into her neck and she's not kissing her but her lips are against Regina's neck, warm breath wisping against her skin.

She wants to cry. She feels everything so strongly, and deeply, and from deep within her bones she realises that this is what right feels like. This fits. Emma fits. Emma fits in every way, in her life, in Henry's life, in their world. In both worlds. Against her body. And in her heart. Emma fits within her heart and she wants to keep her there.

And against Regina's neck, Emma finally understands what home feels like. To have her parents, and to have someone who understands the trouble she has letting go of the pain they caused her. To have her son, and someone to co-parent with her. To have someone who understands what it feels like to have the weight of expectation, and how much effort it takes to live up to, or rebel from them. They have each other. They have each other in their arms, and Regina is holding her like she never wants to let her go, and she never wants her to. For once, the instinct to run is absent. She's found home, with this woman and their son. She's home in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Very rough but I wanted to get it out of my head and I'm pinned to the couch by a sleepy cat so... I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
